


new beginnings

by prettyryden



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Cereal, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years Resolutions, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, SO GAY, but he loves dan more, gaying it up, phil loves cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: everyone's starting new , including dan and phil





	

"2017 is going to be my year" Phil exclaimed , staring out the window at the joggers starting their New Years resolutions.He knew they wouldn't be there next week,they'd probably already give up on their resolutions by then.  
"I don't know Phil,it's not really that big of a difference, the new year"Dan replied from the kitchen  
"But,it's a brand new year" Phil replied , pouting slightly.  
Dan replied,quick as a whip "It's not really a new year it's only a new day"  
Phil frowned upon realizing this,Dan sensing his boyfriend's feelings towards this attitude towards the new year,pulled him close and told him "it might only be a new day but for you it's a new beginning"  
They held hands and they thought about all the new beginnings that this year had to offer.  
Phil strode over to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
A small silver engagement band shone in between the cornflakes.  
Dan turned around , hearing Phil's audible gasp.  
"Phil you know I don't believe in the new year,but i believe in us and i believe in new beginnings. Since the day I first met you I knew you were the one,and I love everything about you. Your hair, your smile ,your eyes ,your laugh,your sense of humor and even the way you walk. I think everything I know about love I've learned from you .so teach me how to love unconditionally for the rest of my life.Phillip Michael Lester,make me the luckiest man on earth and be my husband?"  
Phil replied "It would be my pleasure"  
And standing in front of the window watching people start their journeys,Dan and Phil kissed and started the journey of spending the rest of their lives together .


End file.
